


fluffy alpacas

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpacas, Both figuratively and literally, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, i actually don't know how to write poly, i was tempted to name this 'floof', well technically they're alpacassos but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: exactly what the title leads you to believe. it's Akaoiyaha and there's stuffed alpacas. that's all there is to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a dumb thing I've posted on tumblr ages ago and since it has kind of a similar atmosphere to amenity, why not finally shove it on ao3? excuse the German quotation marks, I'll fix that ... later ... I'm actually posting this from my phone
> 
> to this day this remains the dumbest thing I've ever written and I love it smh
> 
> also alpacas!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Akaoiyaha is actually one of my ot3s, they're so good ... I love Akaoi and I love Oiyaha and I love Akayaha and well here we are
> 
> also what is it with Oiks and stuffed animals that I love so much

„What is _that_?“

„It’s an alpaca, Shigeru.“

„It’s _two_ alpacas, and I’d shove you two out of the way but my hands are full so if you’d please just step out of the doorway, they’re kind of hard to carry …“

Slightly dumbfounded, Keiji and Shigeru did what was asked of them to let their boyfriend through. Keiji was used to Tooru’s sudden shopping sprees – the last time he had meant to send away a letter and come back with a new sofa that hadn’t even fit anywhere in their tiny apartment –, but he did have to wonder why he’d carry home two giant stuffed alpacas of all things. Where had he even found them?

Tooru put one of them – a pastel pink one with a light blue scarf – down on the kitchen table and lifted the other high into the air.

„You look like you’re about to toss the alpaca,“ Shigeru said, one eyebrow raised.

„Please don’t toss the alpaca,“ Keiji murmured, more to himself.

„He looks like you!“ Their boyfriend shoved the stuffed animal towards Shigeru, who stared at it, then at Tooru, then at Keiji, and back at the alpaca. When he didn’t say anything, Tooru shook the poor thing, as if to emphasize his point, however that should work. „It’s Shigerun 2.0, just look at it!“

It did, in fact, resemble him; its fluffy fur was the same light brown-grayish shade as his hair, their eye colours matched, too, and they seemed to have a similar aura around them. The alpaca – Shigerun 2.0 – looked about equally confused, reluctantly adoring, and slightly weirded out as its apparent doppelgänger. „I can see it,“ Keiji said.

„Why are you playing along?“

„I’m stating the facts.“

„See?“ Tooru pressed Shigerun 2.0 to Keiji’s face. It really was fluffy. „Kei-chi’s agreeing with me, which means I have a point. I saw him in the store and couldn’t just _not_ buy him, it was too perfect!“

„What about the other one then?“ Shigeru said and pointed to the kitchen table, where the other alpaca had fallen over by now.

„Oh, that one was just cute. I wanted to get one for Kei-chi, but none of them fit …“

Shigeru side-eyed Keiji and gave him a small pat on the back, accompanied by a mocking, „Don’t mind.“

Tooru handed Shigeru the alpaca and retrieved the other one from the table, straightening its scarf and looking at it with comical focus. „This one needs a name too.“

„How about Tooru 2.0, so I’m not the only one who suffers?“ Shigeru suggested, absentmindedly patting Shigerun 2.0.

Keiji wasn’t sure Tooru would see it as any sort of torment. He had to agree that it seemed to fit the older setter, at least concerning fashion choices and general air around them, but if Shigeru meant to get back at him, he should probably look for some other solutions.

As if on cue, Tooru gave his former kouhai a look of shock and mock disappointment. „Who would it ever consider it torment to be compared to such a cute thing? Plus you totally like him.“

„I appreciate the gesture, but I don’t _like_ him,“ Shigeru said, still patting the alpaca and holding onto it closer. „He’s cute. Too cute.“ He hid his face in the soft fluffy fabric.

„Kei-chi, I have the subtle but distinct feeling that Shigerun is lying to us. I feel like he’s learned from Kyouken-chan.“

Keiji nodded. It was absolutely adorable though how their boyfriend’s face – or what he could still see of it, at least – lit up at the accusation, painting a pretty blush on that pretty face, so he didn’t really mind. In fact, he felt like kissing him, but the alpaca in front of his face kind of made that impossible.

Instead he pressed a kiss to Tooru’s cheek, because that was just as good and also much easier to reach.

„Stop being so cute in front of me, it’s gross,“ was what Shigeru presumably said, it was kind of hard to understand, muffled against the fluff.

„You’re just jealous,“ Tooru countered and grabbed Keiji’s arm as well as Shigeru’s shoulder, pulling them together for a group hug, the plush alpacas squeezed between them. „But there’s no need to be, we love you just like you are, even if you pretend not to see the cuteness of these fluffy alpacas. Isn’t that right, Kei-chi?“

He nodded, smiling at Shigeru. That must have evoked something, since a fraction of a second later, he heard a quiet snort, then muffled laughter. „Why am I dating you again?“

„You have no other choice,“ Tooru said at the same time as Keiji answered, „Fate.“

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this pile of floof!
> 
> my tumblr is akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com, come shout with me!!


End file.
